


Once Upon A Night Out

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brief Mention of Vomit, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Uber, Vomiting, don't drink and drive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Genevieve happily accepts her hot new coworker's invitation for a night out with Danneel's friends. Little does she know the night will end with a few drunken kisses and almost getting thrown out of a club.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 11





	Once Upon A Night Out

“Who are they?” Gen asks, leaning towards Danneel so the other woman can hear her over the din of the club. 

Danneel glances in the direction Gen indicated. With a snort, she shakes her head. “That’s Jared and Jensen.” She sighs before taking a drink of her cosmo. “I was hoping they wouldn’t make it…”

“How come?” Gen asks. She giggles when Jensen jumps onto Jared’s back. The two men make their way through the crowd whooping and hollering. “They seem like they’d be a lot of fun.” 

“Too much,” Chad says, joining the conversation. He hands Gen a fresh drink before draping his arm over the back of the couch they’re sitting on. “They’re favorite pastimes are drinking, groping each other in public, and getting kicked out of any and all reputable establishments.” 

The trio watches as Jensen and Jared approach the table. They stand in front of the others, Jared’s hands resting on Jensen’s hips as the other man sways to the music. 

“Hey, guys,” Jared says. 

Chad nods, clearly unhappy to see them. “Hey.” He lifts his drink and turns his face away. 

Danneel rolls her eyes before addressing the couple. “Hey, how’s it going? Guys, this is Genevieve Cortese. She just started at the front desk.” She turns back to Gen. “Gen, this is Jensen--” 

Jensen waves hello and reaches out to shake her hand.

“--and Jared...” The other man is too busy sucking on Jensen’s neck and biting his ear to acknowledge the new girl. Danneel shakes her head. “He has a Jensen addiction.” 

Jared lifts his head to smirk. “Damn right.” 

“C’ mon, baby-- I wanna go dance,” Jensen pouts, looping his arms behind Jared’s neck. 

“Alright, let’s go. Show how you move that fine ass of yours.” Jared smacks Jensen’s ass as they walk back onto the dance floor. 

The ladies watch, Gen mesmerized by the way Jensen moves his body to the beat without removing his hands from Jared. 

“They’re very… hands-on,” Danneel explains, cringing when the two start french kissing each other in the middle of the floor. 

“Wow. You weren’t kidding…” Gen blushes when they kiss, though a part of her wishes she could be that confident, that…bold. 

Danneel smiles softly. “They’ve been that way since high school. Always getting in trouble for being a little too involved. They used to get busted making out in the boys’ bathroom at least twice a week.” 

“They’ve been together since high school?” Gen asks, amazed. Her longest relationship only lasted eight months. 

The other woman nods. “Yeah. Jensen’s family moved here during eighth grade. We spent the summer before our freshman year getting to know each other, just hanging out at the lake or playing pick up games at the court behind Jared’s house.” Her hand drifts into Gen’s hair, gently stroking as she speaks. 

“By the time school started back up that August, those two were inseparable.” 

Forgetting about the couple now openly grinding against each other, Gen turns to say to Danneel, “That’s so romantic.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Danneel says, shrugging. She laughs. “It kind of loses its appeal when you have to watch them eye-fuck each other constantly.” 

“Guess who got a bottle!” 

The ladies look up when Jensen shouts. He’s holding up a bottle of Patron with a huge smile on his face. 

After setting her empty glass down, Danneel crosses her arms. “Oh, no. I am  _ not _ drinking that shit. I was hungover for two days, last time!” Gen looks at her, shocked. 

“Ah, come on, Dee! Don’t make me drink by myself!” Jensen cajoles, kneeling in front of Danneel. Jared has taken a seat across from them and he’s sitting with his legs splayed, totally relaxed while his boyfriend begs at the feet of a beautiful woman. 

“Jensen, I have work tomorrow.” 

Jensen nods seriously. “I know, and I won’t let you drink too much.” He reaches for her hands after placing the bottle on the table. “I promise.”

Danneel snorts. “And who will be keeping  _ you _ from overindulging?” 

Jensen shrugs. “Jare will keep me under control.” He rises to sit on the table. Jared opens the bottle and pours a shot, which Jensen holds in front of Danneel, tempting her. 

“C’ mon, Dee. You know you want to…” 

“I’ll do it,” Gen pipes up. 

Jensen shifts his gaze to her, grinning. “Now, that’s like it!” He hands her the shot glass and winks at Danneel. “I like her.” 

Gen knocks the shot back, hissing at the burn. She’s surprised when something nudges her lips and opens her eyes to find Jensen holding a lime wedge. She sucks on it gratefully. 

“Oh, alright!” Danneel exclaims, tossing her hands up in defeat. She accepts the shot from Jensen and expertly drinks it down before licking a line of salt off of Jensen’s hand and grimacing around the lime. “There. Happy?” 

“Yup.” Jensen smiles before doing the same. 

Over the next three hours, Gen finds herself lost in the wonderful chaos of getting to know her new friends and flirting shamelessly with her coworker. She noticed Danneel on her first day working at the hotel, but she hadn’t been able to work up the nerve to approach her. 

Danneel had been the one to suggest she join her and her friends for a night out. And while Gen usually stays away from clubs and rowdy bars, she’d figured it would be a good way to get to know Danneel while also meeting some new people. 

By the end of the night, as the five of them pile into an Uber, Gen gets it. She’s been witness to Jensen, who apparently loves tequila almost as much as he loves Jared-- and Jared, who’d had his hands in Jensen’s pants at least four times in between dirty dancing with him on the dancefloor.

Danneel loosened up after the first hour, giggling with Gen as they attempted to dance. Danneel was too drunk to navigate her four-inch heels so she’d shed them at some point. She danced with wild abandon, her hair loose and hands thrown up in the air. 

Chad was obviously the most responsible of the group. He only had two gasses of scotch over the course of the night. His role was to keep them from getting kicked out whenever Jared and Jensen forgot they were in the middle of a crowded,  _ public _ , room. 

Speaking of… 

“Oh, Jesus-- Jared, Jensen, knock it off. Would ya? You’re distracting the driver.” Chad glares at the owner of the van. The guy has the decency to blush and mumble an apology before he readjusts his rearview mirror. 

Jared ignores Chad, encouraging Jensen to continue rutting against his leg. He’s grunting quietly, each bump in the road pushing Jared’s finger deeper into his ass. 

Gen couldn’t care less about the almost-sex happening in the backseat. She only has eyes for the redhead sitting in the front seat. “You’re so pretty,” she says, reaching out to play with Danneel’s hair. 

Danneel turns in her seat so she can see Gen. “So are you,” she giggles. “You’re so…  _ you _ , you know? I just-- I knew it when I met you. You’re happy and um, sweet, and so fuckin’ gorgeous…” Danneel breathes, biting her lip. 

Gen releases the dark red curl so she can brush her finger across Danneel’s lips. The other woman’s eyes close as she softly kisses the tip of Gen’s finger. When she opens her eyes, Gen’s already surging forward to capture her lips in a hot kiss. 

Their moans mingle in the confines of the van. Gen’s hand slips around Danneel’s waist, while Danneel cups her face. 

“Oh, God, Jare-- I’m gonna be sick…” 

The tires squeal when the van suddenly jerks over to the curb. The girls are thrown forward then shoved aside as Jensen squeezes past them to get out. When he vomits on the sidewalk, Danneel reluctantly looks away from Gen so she can comfort her friend. 

Her fingers trail dreamily over her lips, a small smile on her face as she tends to Jensen. 

After wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Jensen crawls back into the backseat and they continue. Apparently no longer in the mood, the men settle against each other, Jensen’s head on Jared’s chest. 

Neither Danneel nor Gen comment on the kiss until the van stops outside of Danneel’s apartment. 

“I had a good time tonight,” Gen whispers, standing on the sidewalk beside Danneel. 

Danneel’s shoes are dangling from one hand, the other twisting a strand of hair around her finger. “I did too. I’m- glad you came out.” 

“Me too…” Still feeling the effects of liquid courage, Gen reaches for Danneel’s hand. The other woman looks down at their hands, then back up to Gen’s face. 

Gen smiles. “I really liked the kiss, too. Just so you know.” 

Danneel’s face lights up. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Gen says with a nod. 

Chad calls from the front seat, “Are you going to stay or not? Our lovely driver would like to know.” He smirks. “Honestly, though, I think he’s just worried about Ackles puking in his car.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Gen says over her shoulder. She looks back at Danneel. “Can I see you again?” 

“I’ll be at work tomorrow,” Danneel assures her. She leans forward to kiss Gen’s cheek before she turns to head up the stairs. 

Gen waits, watching until Danneel is safely inside before she walks over to the van. She climbs in and buckles her seatbelt then nods to let the driver know they can leave. 

She’ll see Danneel tomorrow. 


End file.
